In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a plasma processing apparatus that performs a plasma processing for the purpose of, for example, deposition or etching of a thin film has been widely used. The plasma processing apparatus may be, for example, a plasma chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus that performs a deposition processing of a thin film, or a plasma etching apparatus that performs an etching processing.
Meanwhile, in the plasma processing apparatus, a member (hereinafter, properly referred to as an “in-chamber member”) arranged within a chamber is exposed to the plasma of a processing gas during various plasma processings, and thus is required to have a plasma resistance. In this respect, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses that, before a workpiece is subjected to a plasma processing, a silicon-containing gas that contains oxygen is supplied at an oxygen-to-SiF4 gas flow rate ratio of 1.7 or more to form a fluorine-containing silicon oxide film as a protective film on a surface of an in-chamber member, thereby increasing the plasma resistance of the in-chamber member.